1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to extensometers that use capacitive type sensing changes for indicating dimensional changes of a specimen.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Extensometers are commonly used for measuring strain in a specimen and includes devices which utilize two arms held together by suitable cross flexure members as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,508. Strain gages applied to the cross flexure members are used for determining arm separation, and thus, specimen strain.
Capacitive sensing extensometers are known as well, but generally they are complex in operation, hard to adjust, and are not rugged and easily attached to the specimens.